Embalo
by Ferfa
Summary: Tinha o dom de transformar o ordinário em belo. E talvez, se algum dia fosse capaz de admirar alguma coisa nele, seria isso. [Rodolphus & Andromeda]


**Embalo**  
por Ferfa

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter é propriedade exclusiva de J. K. Rowling. Esta é apenas uma fanfic com fins de divertimento, e não comercial.  
**Spoilers:** Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix**  
Shipper: **Rodolphus Lestrange x Andromeda Black  
**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Sinopse:** Tinha o dom de transformar o ordinário em belo. E talvez, se algum dia fosse capaz de admirar alguma coisa nele, seria isso.

-  
-  
-

Rodolphus levava seu cigarro aos lábios sempre com uma lentidão irritante. Tragava com os olhos fechados e fechava dois dedos em torno dele, deixando-o pender. Deixava a fumaça escapar por entre seus lábios e observava todo seu percurso. Dava um status de grandeza para um ato tão banal, tão estúpido, tão _rotineiro_.

Tinha o dom de transformar o ordinário em belo. E talvez, se algum dia fosse capaz de admirar alguma coisa nele, seria isso.

Ele tornava a tragar. E de novo, e de novo, e de novo, até não haver mais do que a bituca entre seus lábios. E então a apagava na terra, bem ao meu lado. Meu corpo balançava-se um pouco mais lento, e eu observava com atenção a chama tornar-se nada.

"Nunca pensou que isso pode te matar?", perguntei certa vez. E ele sorriu.

"Nunca pensou que essa pode ser a intenção?"

—

Por causa dos cigarros, seus lábios tinham gosto de menta.

Era estranho beijá-lo. Era _intenso_. Ele me beijava e despenteava meus cabelos. Ele me beijava e mordia levemente meu lábio inferior. Ele me beijava como se fosse a última vez, desde a primeira.

E então eu me sentia como seu porto-seguro. E isso me assustava, mesmo que soubesse que não o era. Rodolphus nunca foi capaz de ter apego por pessoas; apenas por idéias.

—

"Você está matando pessoas, e isso é errado. É simples de entender."

"_Você_ acha que é errado", ele corrigiu em tom quase divertido. "Eu acho que é certo, sua irmã acha que é certo, os seguidores do Lord acham que é certo. Não sei onde surgiu essa estúpida idéia de valorização da vida. Todos nós vamos morrer um dia, querida. Nós só agilizamos as coisas."

"É um modo egoísta de ver as coisas."

"_Cômodo_."

"Egoísta", insisti, num tom infantil.

"É errado nós termos um _caso_, Andromeda. E mesmo assim, aqui estamos, não é?", ele retrucou. Rodolphus estava começando a ficar entediado. "É cômodo nós dormimos juntos. É cômodo eu trair minha esposa, e você trair sua irmã."

Mordi o lábio inferior.

"É diferente", disse. Odiava quando Rodolphus dizia suas verdades. Mentiras eram tão mais simples. "Aquelas pessoas têm direito de viver, assim como nós dois."

"E por que eu não posso ter o direito de matá-las? Apenas sigo o que acredito, Andie. Você deveria considerar isso_nobre_."

—

As poucas folhas secas se estralavam embaixo de nossos pés, enquanto caminhávamos lentamente. Era outono, e a temperatura estava mais baixa do que a dos outros outonos. Eu olhava para o chão, enquanto Rodolphus me olhava.

Sentei-me sob uma árvore, procurando algum pedaço de galho para poder brincar com as folhas. Algo que Bella chamaria de "extremamente estúpido e infantil". Eu nunca dei muitos ouvidos a ela.

Rodolphus não se sentou ao meu lado, ficou parado diante de mim. Finalmente desviou o olhar – para o lado, para o céu, para a árvore; eu não sabia, apenas sabia que não olhava para mim.

E começou a fumar.

Então deitei na grama, apenas uma desculpa para poder olhá-lo. Aquela irritante lentidão, e a fumaça invisível por conta do sol fraco. Sorri. Era fascinante. Estupidamente fascinante. Alguns fios castanhos caíram sobre seus olhos, enquanto ele movia lentamente a cabeça de um lado para o outro, observando o jardim. E eu senti um impulso de levantar-me e colocar delicadamente aqueles fios por trás de suas orelhas.

"Eu te amo", escapou de meus lábios.

Não estava surpreso quando voltou a me olhar. O cigarro já tinha terminado. Ele me estendeu a mão, a qual peguei, e levantei-me. Meus braços envolveram sua cintura. Seus dedos foram aos meus cabelos, tirando algumas das poucas folhas e os acariciando brevemente.

"Você não deveria ter deixado as coisas chegarem a esse ponto", ele murmurou em meu ouvido.

E estava certo.

—

Eram os pequenos detalhes que me faziam tão obcecada por Rodolphus. Era o modo como ele pronunciava suas tolices, como se tentasse transformá-las em algo inteligente. Não transformava, mas era algo _belo_.

Já Bellatrix se fascinava pelo modo que ele se apegava ao que acreditava. Pelo modo que matava pessoas, o modo que honrava seu Lord. Pelo modo como a Marca Negra queimava em seu braço. Bellatrix se fascinava pelas tolices.

Rodolphus não era o que eu esperava. Não era o que eu queria, não era o que eu teria. E mesmo assim, antes que eu pudesse controlar, estava apaixonada por ele. Meu cunhado. Um Comensal da Morte. Um assassino. Um homem que, com suas pequenas nuances, poderia criar toda uma obra.

—

"Bella está em missão", ele respondeu antes mesmo que eu perguntasse.

Então me beijou. Meus dedos correram seus cabelos automaticamente, enquanto tentávamos subir as escadas sem nos separarmos. Tateei a porta atrás de mim, quando estávamos diante do meu quarto, procurando pela maçaneta.

Abri-a depois de um tempo, e nós entramos. Rodolphus chutou a porta com violência, me fazendo rir rapidamente contra seus lábios. Era sempre, sempre assim. Havia sempre aquela ansiedade quase infantil.

Ouvi seu grunhido meio irritado, provavelmente por causa do meu riso.

Ele caiu sobre mim em cima da cama, suas mãos correndo meu corpo. Nós nos separamos por um momento, ofegantes, e eu encarei seus olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos, passando delicadamente os dedos por seu rosto, antes de beijá-lo de novo.

Abri com impaciência os botões de sua camisa, e o zíper da calça. Suas mãos apertaram minhas coxas, enquanto ele subia o vestido.

E então ele estava em mim e nossos gemidos se misturavam; cada vez mais rápido, mais intenso. Minhas unhas em suas costas, minhas pernas em torno de sua cintura. Suas mãos marcando meu corpo, sua respiração ofegante em minha nuca.

Eu costumava procurar seus olhos enquanto estávamos juntos, apenas uma das minhas tantas bobagens, mas ele sempre fugia. Nunca me conformei muito com isso, até entender que era melhor assim. Que ele apenas tinha medo da sinceridade que as íris negras poderiam mostrar. Assim como eu tinha.

Aos poucos nossas respirações voltavam ao normal. Aos poucos eu deixava meus braços relaxarem e caírem na cama, enquanto ele se deitava ao meu lado. Sem nunca me abraçar, ou murmurar besteiras em meu ouvido. Apenas deitava ao lado, encarando o teto. Para logo em seguida buscar por um maço de cigarros.

Seus lábios tinham gosto de menta.

—

"Você nunca deveria ter deixado as coisas chegarem a esse ponto", ele murmurou em meu ouvido. E eu concordei levemente com a cabeça, mas ele não percebeu. Encostou seus lábios rapidamente em minha bochecha, sem chegar a ser um beijo, e se afastou.

Eu acompanhei seu trajeto com o olhar, até que ele entrasse novamente em minha casa e fechasse a porta atrás de si. De volta para minha irmã e a mentira que eles dividiam, deixando as nossas para trás.

Sentei-me novamente nas folhas, tornei a brincar com elas. Ouvindo o barulho fraco de quando elas quase se quebravam em meus dedos, tão frágeis, belas, mortas.

Não era uma história muito original, a nossa. Não era nem mesmo uma _história_.

Nós nunca poderíamos ficar juntos _de verdade_. Nem queríamos isso.

Ou talvez eu quisesse, mas nunca deixaria Rodolphus saber. Ainda que ele tivesse certeza, de um jeito ou de outro. Talvez ele também quisesse. Às vezes eu passava algumas horas acordada apenas pensando se ele _me amava_.

Talvez.

—

O vento bagunçava meus cabelos e batia em meu rosto, enquanto o balanço ia cada vez mais alto. Meus olhos fechados, as pernas juntas, as mãos segurando firmemente as correntes. Alguma sensação de liberdade enquanto ia mais e mais alto.

Vi Bellatrix aparecer no jardim e se aproximar, me encarando em um pedido mudo para que eu parasse. Deixei de impulsionar o balanço até a velocidade diminuir e, antes que ele parasse completamente, pulei.

"Você não é mais uma criança para brincar no balanço, Andie, ainda que faça questão de agir como uma", foram as primeiras palavras que ela me disse, e eu apenas concordei rapidamente para que ela calasse a boca.

"O que você quer?", perguntei, quase estúpida, e ela começou a andar.

Caminhamos pelo jardim sem dizer uma palavra. As folhas secas sob nossos pés, os galhos se quebrando. Até Bella parar e deitar-se em um punhado delas, como eu costumava fazer. Fiquei parada, olhando-a sem entender, enquanto seus braços serviam de apoio para sua cabeça e ela olhava para o céu.

"Não consigo entender algumas coisas, Andie", ela disse. "Não consigo entender você. Você nem de longe é tão simples como Cissy, e não tome isso como um elogio. Isso não torna você interessante, torna você uma idiota. Querendo tanto mostrar-se misteriosa e envolver as pessoas nisso. _Estúpido_."

Abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes, tentando saber o que responder. Se ao menos eu _conseguisse_ entender o que ela dizia, se aquilo fizesse algum sentido.

Só pude entender quando ela me olhou. Do mesmo modo que sempre fizera, e ainda assim com algo diferente. E só assim pude perceber que ela estava dizendo aquilo porque sabia. Sabia sobre Rodolphus e eu, sobre nosso caso.

Sabia que eu o amava. Como ela nunca poderia amar.

E talvez não fossem ciúmes. Ela apenas queria deixar claro que aquilo não passava de uma ilusão. Talvez fosse apenas algo cruel e fácil de se fazer.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, Bella."

Eu havia aprendido a mentir com Rodolphus, e antes disso com a minha família. Muitas mentiras, sempre. Eu gostava das mentiras. Eu gostava das mentiras de Rodolphus, das minhas mentiras. Mas eu não gostei _daquela_.

Bella sorriu sarcasticamente, levantando-se. Algumas folhas presas em seus cabelos ainda mais negros que o meu.

"Você não deveria ter deixado as coisas chegarem a esse ponto, minha irmã", ela sussurrou, aproximando-se um pouco de mim, deixando as palavras serem levadas pelo vente fraco que fazia as folhas farfalharem.

E se afastou.

—

Seus dedos passavam lentamente por meus cabelos, afagando-os de maneira quase gentil. Eu mantinha meus olhos fechados, minha respiração suave, apenas sentindo-o tão, tão perto de mim.

Seus dedos tocaram levemente meu rosto, me fazendo estremecer.

"Eu gosto dos seus cabelos", ele me disse, sem se dar ao trabalho de sussurrar.

"São iguais aos da Bella", eu retruquei em tom irritado e infantil.

"Não, os de Bella são mais bonitos", fez uma pausa rápida, continuando a afagá-los. Rodolphus não tinha muitas noções de romantismo, pensei naquele momento. "Mas eu gosto mais dos seus."

"Você é estranho."

Ele riu brevemente. Levantei a cabeça de seu colo e busquei seus lábios. _Menta_. Beijei-os rapidamente, antes de voltar a deitar-me. Eu estava especialmente feliz aquele dia. Em relação a nós. Porque estava parecendo tudo certo, fácil e simples, e aquilo era bom.

—

Sirius fugiu de casa em uma noite muito bonita, com o céu limpo e temperatura agradável. Nós costumávamos conviver mais quando ele era pequeno, e brincávamos por horas no jardim. Eu o empurrava no balanço e ouvia seu riso, ele me chamava de "prima Die" e me abraçava.

Nós éramos parecidos. Eram os pequenos detalhes que nos diferenciavam completamente. Sirius nunca seria capaz de ter um romance com a mulher de seu irmão, eu tinha certeza. Eu era, e até mesmo a culpa tinha sumido há muito.

E Sirius fugiu. Simplesmente pegou sua moto, presente do tal Potter, e fugiu. Sem ao menos se despedir de mim, como se eu fosse contar a alguém o que ele planejava fazer.

Eu contaria.

Nossa casa pareceu tão mais vazia depois disso... Sem as constantes brigas dele com tia Walburga. Ela por muitos dias ainda gritava seu nome pelos corredores, antes de trancar-se em seu quarto por horas. Bella resolveu passar alguns dias em casa, algo como querer dar apoio moral.

Mas a verdade era que ela estava se divertindo com aquilo. E eu não chegava a me irritar com ela por conta disso.

"Sirius tem razão em fugir, você sabe", comentei com Rodolphus, em um dos nossos encontros casuais no corredor, enquanto descíamos juntos para o café da manhã.

"Um grifinóriozinho revoltado com a família de assassinos. Poético."

"Não sou uma assassina", retruquei, cruzando os braços. Não gostava daquele assunto.

"_Ainda_ não é. Você sabe que rumo tudo isso está tomando, sabe que daqui a pouco terá que realmente escolher um lado, começar a nos matar. É bem simples, na verdade."

"Eu não te mataria", disse rapidamente e em tom baixo.

Ele sorriu de lado, sem dizer nada, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Pensei que ele iria começar a fumar, ainda que mal fossem nove horas. Mas nós apenas continuamos andando em silêncio.

—

"Eu gosto dos seus cabelos."

"Você já disse isso."

"Só para afirmar que continuo gostando", ele disse divertido, desmanchando os nós em meus fios. Beijou levemente minha nuca, meu ombro, o topo da minha cabeça. E continuou a pentear os fios.

—

E então eu conheci Ted. Quando as folhas pareciam ganhar vida a um sopro do vento, ainda que continuassem tão mortas quanto antes. E me senti como aquelas folhas, sendo falsamente tiradas do outono, com o sorriso leve e despreocupado dele, com seu toque suave.

"Gosta de arte?"

Eu dei de ombros. Gostava de visitar algumas galerias, às vezes. Olhar as pinturas com um ar de entendida, fingindo saber exatamente o que elas significavam, com minhas mãos atrás das costas e os olhos atentos.

Descobri que Ted pintava quadro coloridos de tintas jogadas. Disse a ele que eram quadros muito bonitos, que ele tinha muito talento. Eu gostava de ser uma pessoa agradável. E ele me chamou para bebermos alguma coisa juntos.

"Sinto muito, eu..."

"Comprometida?", ele interrompeu, encarando o chão, sem graça. "É, eu deveria saber que alguém como você..."

Mas eu não prestava mais atenção em suas palavras._Comprometida_. Pensei em Rodolphus, e que nós éramos tudo, menos comprometidos. E que isso era triste. Que eu deveria sair com Ted, porque ele era gentil. Não era um assassino e nem era casado com a minha irmã.

—

"Você anda sumida", Rodolphus comentou, em tom casual, com os olhos fixos em sua esposa a poucos metros de nós.

"Não, não ando."

"Você nunca está aqui quando Bella vem visitar a família. O elfo diz que você está em alguma das galerias. Você nunca teve tanto interesse naquelas porcarias, por que isso agora?"

"Estou aqui hoje", retruquei, desviando o olhar dele, meu rosto um pouco mais quente.

"Não fuja do assunto, Andromeda", ele cortou em tom sério e tão não costumeiro dele. Meu coração disparou tolamente. Nós estávamos sentados no sofá, Narcissa lia em uma poltrona um pouco mais afastada e Bellatrix conversava com nosso pai. E eu pensei que talvez nenhum deles percebesse meus dedos roçando levemente sua mão.

"Ciúmes?", perguntei em voz baixa.

Ele afastou sua mão da minha bruscamente, me encarando. Seus olhos quase brilhavam, e eu senti que, naquele momento, ele me odiava.

"Só estou tentando não me apaixonar por você".

Seu tom calmo, firme, sério. E meus olhos arregalaram-se, quando entendi que ele estava com ciúmes. Isso me assustava. A possibilidade dele se _apaixonar_ por mim, do mesmo modo que eu era apaixonada por ele, me assustava.

—

Havia algo _diferente_, mas eu não sabia se era apenas a minha imaginação. Não sabia se _queria_ que fosse apenas a minha imaginação.

Ele segurava firmemente minhas coxas, meu corpo completamente entre o dele e a parede atrás de mim. Eu mordia meu lábio com força, tentando controlar os gemidos, e ele mordia meu pescoço.

Em minha mente apenas névoa, um acúmulo de pensamentos misturados e ilógicos. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, e eu corri meus dedos por seus cabelos, encostando meus lábios levemente em seu ombro. Seus braços soltaram meu corpo e ele me abraçou, com força, me puxando para perto dele.

Acariciei levemente seu rosto, traçando uma linha entre as leves marcas em sua testa, até a barba por fazer. Segurei-o com as duas mãos, olhando-o, admirando-o, vendo seus olhos fechados, enquanto sua respiração voltava ao normal.

Tive vontade de dizer alguma coisa, qualquer tolice. Algo que o fizesse sorrir torto, dizer algo sarcástico, mas eu não sabia o que dizer. E apenas continuei encarando-o, pensando o quão bonito ele era. O quanto eu gostava dele.

Ele beijou de leve meus lábios e abriu seus olhos. Naquele momento entendi que era a última vez, que nós não poderíamos mais continuar aquilo. Ele me olhava quase como se pedisse _desculpas_, e isso era tão irreal, tão errado.

Nós não poderíamos mais continuar aquilo porque ele havia falhado.

—

Rodolphus nunca foi capaz de ter apego por pessoas; apenas idéias. Algo extremamente útil, em diversas perspectivas. Voldemort tinha um fiel servo por causa disso – alguém que não tinha medo de perder sua vida, que não tinha medo das conseqüências. Não de um modo _grifinório_, mas do modo dele. Ele acreditava no que seguia, e acreditava em poucas coisas além disso.

E mesmo assim, ele havia falhado.

"No que está pensando?"

Meu coração disparou ao ouvir a voz calma em meu ouvido. Virei-me e lá estava Ted, com um sorriso em seu rosto. Ele me abraçou e me beijou rapidamente, e eu me esforcei para focar meus pensamentos nele.

Sorri também, voltando a encarar a pintura diante de mim com os olhos atentos, deixando seus braços envolverem minha cintura e seu corpo se aproximar do meu.

"Eu só estava pensando que... é uma pintura bonita", falei, tentando soar intelectual.

"Acha mesmo?", ele perguntou, e eu fiz um aceno positivo. "Eu a fiz pensando em você."

Riscos de tinta. Apropriado.

"Os tons fortes por causa do seu temperamento. Não que você seja desagradável, pelo contrário", explicou sem que eu pedisse. "Você é apenas... livre. Uma liberdade um pouco infantil. E as folhas secas, ali, porque você me disse que ama o outono. E você, deitada nelas", e apontou o quadro.

Eu continuava vendo apenas rabiscos, mas concordei, agradeci e disse que era muito bom tê-lo em minha vida.

—

Meus pés descalços atingiram a terra, e eu tornei a impulsionar o balanço. Fechei os olhos, ganhando altura, e abri-os novamente quando ele voltava. Narcissa sempre me dizia que nem mesmo Regulus tinha mais idade para aquilo, quanto mais eu, que em insistia em continuar com minhas manias de criança.

Naquele momento eu a observava sentada em um dos banquinhos da varanda, com Lucius Malfoy ao seu lado, ambos animados em uma conversa. Meus pais não estavam muito longe, e Bella e Rodolphus estavam ao lado deles.

Provavelmente alguma discussão chata e séria. Os McKinnon estavam mortos, Sirius se formaria em alguns meses, Dumbledore ainda insistia em lutar.

Às vezes eu me lembrava do que Rodolphus havia dito, sobre ter que escolher um lado e lutar. E balançava minha cabeça; ainda era cedo demais. E eu não _queria_ pensar em Rodolphus, nem em suas besteiras. Não porque _doía_, apenas porque...

Sim, doía.

Mesmo que eu soubesse que era inevitável, uma hora ou outra. Mesmo eu sabendo que aquilo era, oh, tão clichê. Mesmo com Ted.

Ele desviou os olhos do meu pai e encarou-me. Não desviou o olhar quando percebeu que eu também o olhava. Ficamos poucos segundos assim, antes que ele passasse a olhar o chão e tirasse o maço do bolso.

Eu sentia falta do gosto de menta.

—

Ele estava sentado em um dos degraus que levava à varanda, parecendo concentrado em alguma coisa. Encostei no batente da porta e cruzei meus braços, observando-o, diminuindo minha respiração para que ele não percebesse minha presença. Mesmo ele já sabendo que eu estava ali.

Levou uma das mãos ao bolso da calça, tirando o maço. Puxou um dos cigarros, antes de procurar pelo isqueiro. Virou-se, sentando-se de lado e me encarando com o canto dos olhos por um momento, antes de levar o cigarro lentamente aos lábios e acendê-lo.

Fechou os olhos. Tragou. Tornou a fechar dois dedos em torno do cigarro e entreabrir os lábios, deixando a fumaça escapar por eles e acompanhando seu trajeto, assim como eu fazia.

Eu sabia que não podia apenas... Desprender-me. Deixá-lo ir.

Caminhei até ele, sentei-me ao seu lado. Minha mão buscou a sua, e parecia tudo tão certo, sua pele contra a minha, nossas respirações calmas, seus olhos fechados. Apertei com mais força a mão dele, rocei meu nariz levemente em sua bochecha.

"Não", ele disse em tom baixo.

"Eu sei."

E ele abriu os olhos, afastando o cigarro. Encarou-me.

Meus lábios buscaram os seus, roçando-os levemente. Fechei meus próprios olhos, como se quisesse eternizar aquele momento. Aquele último momento. Onde eu me sentia estúpida, ao mesmo tempo em que me sentia livre. Como em minhas brincadeiras de criança.

Mas eu me afastei.

—

"Você trouxe o quadro para sua casa", constatei, sorrindo de leve, enquanto ele fechava a porta e voltava a me abraçar.

"Não seria bom se você fosse comprada por um cara qualquer, não é?", ele murmurou em minha orelha, mordiscando-a de leve e desabotoando o casaco que eu usava.

Rodolphus olharia aquela tela e diria o quanto ela era estúpida. E ele torceria seus lábios em um sorriso quando eu lhe dissesse que ela me representava, e diria novamente que era estúpida._Apropriada_.

"Onde você está?", Ted perguntou.

Minhas mãos fecharam-se em torno da sua. Rodolphus teria dito que Ted era extremamente chato, meloso e monótono. E um péssimo pintor.

"Estou aqui", murmurei, virando-me para ele e enlaçando meus braços em sua nuca. "Bem aqui."

—

Nunca esperei um Príncipe Encantado, porque sabia que não o agüentaria por dois dias. Nunca soube o que esperar, ou se esperava alguma coisa. Eu só procurava por liberdade, não importa em quem fosse.

Ter um _caso_ com o marido da minha irmã não era exatamente minha idéia para isso.

Tudo era diferente com Ted. Ele era perfeito em suas imperfeições, em seu carinho exagerado, em seus sonhos de grandeza que nunca se realizariam, em sua casa com cinco metros quadrados e suas pinturas espalhadas em cada centímetro de parede. Ted era o tipo de pessoa que minha mãe nunca aprovaria, que minhas irmãs nunca aceitariam como parente. Com ele eu me sentia bem, ainda que fosse um pouco... chato.

Com Ted, eu era livre.

Ao menos era nisso que eu me forçava a acreditar. Porque eu estava grávida, porque eu teria um filho dele.

Eu estava grávida, e isso me assustava.

E então eu me perguntava o que Rodolphus diria, se soubesse daquilo.

—

"Você... você tem certeza? Oh, Andie... Oh, isso é tão..."

_Idiota_.

"Eu sempre quis um filho, eu sempre..."

Rodolphus estaria fazendo-o se contorcer no meio da sala, naquele momento. Um pouco drástico, mas bastante eficiente. Ted deveria estar tão assustado como eu, não radiante, me levantando em seus braços e fazendo todos seus cavaletes caírem enquanto me rodava pela sala.

"Ted...", tentei, sem nem ao menos pensar em fingir que estava feliz com sua felicidade.

Ele finalmente me soltou, suas mãos segurando meu rosto. Encarou-me por alguns segundos, com seus olhos brilhando, e beijou-me rapidamente. "Eu amo você", ele disse. "Isso é algo bom, Andie. Essa criança, nós... Isso é algo bom."

Quis acreditar que, talvez, ele estivesse dizendo a verdade. Mesmo sabendo que não era nada além de tolices ditas por um apaixonado.

—

Fugi de casa em uma noite fria, atravessando o jardim lentamente. Toquei por uma última vez as correntes do balanço, gelando as pontas dos meus dedos. Finalmente descobri que minha liberdade não se resumiria àquilo e que eu não queria nada além de continuar ali.

Sentei-me por um momento, fechando meus olhos e dando impulso. Não me importava se alguém me visse. Talvez até mesmo quisesse que me vissem ali, que me fizessem voltar, que me fizessem desistir da mesma idéia estúpida de Sirius.

Quis que Rodolphus estivesse ali, que ele soubesse o que eu estava fazendo. Quis provar seus cigarros e sentir a textura de sua pele sob meus dedos. Quis murmurar que o amava, enquanto ele acariciasse meus cabelos, e então sentir a culpa de estar com ele, ao mesmo tempo em que me sentiria completa. Quis achá-lo tolo em suas idéias, quis ouvir suas mentiras.

Mas nada aconteceu. Eu apenas me levantei e continuei andando, pisando nas últimas folhas secas. Logo começaria o inverno.

—**Fim—**

**Agradecimentos: **à Cah, por betar e fazer a capa absurdamente linda; à Gutenha, por ter proposto o challenge que deu origem à idéia da fic.


End file.
